


I don't need anyone but you!

by dashery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashery/pseuds/dashery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls with curls and nice coats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need anyone but you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinostuck (Maiasaura)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiasaura/gifts).




End file.
